DEVIL PRINCE
by Hana Iwahashi
Summary: Luhan, namja pembuat Onar di SM High School. Penguasa di sekolah itu bersama 2 sahabatnya, bagaimana jika saat dia terbangun sedang diperkosa oleh seorang namja?/CH 5 UP! RAHASIA yg Terbongkar!
1. Chapter 1

**DEVIL PRINCE | Chapter 1**

Author : Hana Iwahashi

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Sad

Length : Chapter

Rated : M

Pairing : HunHan, Kaisoo, and Chanbaek

Main Cast : KrisTao, SuLay, Other

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya saya._.

Summary : Luhan, namja pembuat Onar di SM High School. Penguasa di sekolah itu bersama 2 sahabatnya, bagaimana jika saat dia terbangun sedang diperkosa oleh seorang namja?/WTH, SIAPA KAU?!|HUNHAN|

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya

Saya minta pendapat anda saja tentang FANFIC ini pantas dilanjut atau tidak .-.

Author POV

"Dia tidak akan berani lagi melihatmu jika kita mendatanginya dan mencongkel matanya" ucap seorang namja paling cantik di Meja itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak usah berkata kasar Xi Luhan? Wajahmu sungguh cantik tapi lidahmu sangat tak selaras dengan wajahmu, ckck" ucap seorang namja yang kali ini sangat imut – Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa masalahmu? Ingin berkelahi?" seru yang dipanggil Luhan.

"Yak! Hentikan! Kalian membuat kepalaku pusing. Kita berada disini bukan untuk berkelahi tapi untuk mencari Solusi dari namja itu. Jinjja" Ucap namja yang sedari tadi diam dan akhirnya berbicara – Do Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau akan mengikuti saranku tadi Kyungsoo-ya. Kurasa itu cukup bagus" ucap Luhan dengan bangganya.

PLETAKK

"Awww, yak! Do Kyungsoo! Aku ketuanya disini, Kenapa kau malah memukulku" ringisan protes dari Luhan tak didengar oleh Kyungsoo.

Karena didepan ke tiga namja mungil itu sudah berdiri seorang namja tan dengan seringaian mengerikan di bibirnya. Namja yang sedang mereka bicarakan sejak tadi.

"Annyeong. Do Kyungsoo, bisakah kau membawaku keliling sekolah? Jung Seongsaengnim menyuruhku memanggilmu" ucap namja itu santai tanpa melepas seringaiannya.

"Kau kira kau siapa! Berani sekali menyuruh Kyungsoo-ssi. Kau belum tau siapa dia dan kedua temannya!" seru seorang yeoja dengan rambut platinanya – Krystal.

"Aku? Kim Jongin Imnida. Panggil saja Kai, oh iya ngomong-ngomong Krystal-ssi. Aku tau siapa mereka, 3 namja paling populer di SM High School plus namja-namja BERMASALAH PEMBUAT ONAR disini" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menekankan kata itu?" ucap Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berdiri dihadapan Kai sambil mendongak dan menatap dingin juga tajam mata hitam kelam milik namja tan itu.

"Waaaaahhhhh, kurasa kau punya nyali juga Byun Baekhyun? Kalau aku tak punya urusan dengan Do Kyungsoo, sekarang kalian akan hidup di Pinggir Jalan!" seru Kai.

"Heh?! Kau kira siapa kau! Jangan pernah mengancam kami bertiga, apalagi Kyungsoo. Ketua, bisakah kau urus masalah ini" ucap Baekhyun menengok ke arah samping tepat dimana Luhan – Sang Ketua berdiri.

"Tentu saja. Sudah lama kita tidak bermain-main dengan Mainan yang cukup nakal dan tidak penurut seperti dirinya" ucap Luhan yang raut wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi Seorang yang berbeda dari biasanya, dia . . .

**KETUA SM HIGH SCHOOL**

KREEKK

KREEKK

Suara tulang yang saling bertubrukan membuat suasana Kantin menjadi hening, setiap murid langsung lari terbirit-birit tanpa memperdulikan makanan yang belum mereka habiskan.

Ada yang hanya menyisihkan diri atau menjauh dari tempat dimana tempat itu yang menjadi tontonan utama di Sekolah itu.

"Kenapa suasananya jadi seperti ini cingudeul? Haha, tenang saja. Aku hanya anak baru disini" ucap Kai sambil tertawa tak berdosa tanpa melihat keadaan dan pelototan para murid yang kasian padanya, karena sebentar lagi . . .

BUGGH!

Luhan langsung menonjok wajah namja tan itu dengan tenaga yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan karena mampu membuat sudut bibir itu mengeluarkan darah dan membuat pemiliknya meringis kecil.

Sreet

"Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan kami bertiga! Atau kau akan tau akibatnya!" seru Luhan tepat didepan wajah Kai saat dia menarik kerah seragam sekolah namja tan itu.

"Cih! Kau kira kalian selamanya akan tenang menjadi Penguasa disini? Sekolah ini bukan untuk ajang perkelahian. Apalagi kau mengacau di Sekolah MILIKKU!" seru Kai tersenyum meremehkan.

Semua yang mendengar pengakuan namja tan itu tercengang bukan main, bagaimana bisa seorang namja yang seumuran dengan mereka bisa memiliki Sekolah terbesar dan terkaya di Korea Selatan itu.

"Heh, jangan membual Kim Jongin! Kau telah salah jika bicara omong kosong seperti itu sekarang" seru Baekhyun dan melayangkan tinju ke wajah Kai tapi . . .

Sreett

Buggh

"Mmmmfffhhfhhhhh, le~ mmffhh paskan!" seruan Baekhyun tak dihiraukan Namja itu, namja itu terus berusaha mencium bibir mungil milik namja imut itu.

"Pergilah Park! Jangan berbuat mesum disini, bawa dia pergi dari sini dan terserah mau kau apakan" seru Kai.

"Yak! Jangan bawa Baekhyun! Siapa sebenarnya kalian!" seru Kyungsoo berusaha menghampiri Baekhyun tapi dia langsung didekap oleh Kai dan dibawa pergi dari Kantin itu.

Saat Luhan akan mencegah Kai membawa Kyungsoo, "Jangan menggangguku atau dia MATI" ucap Kai sambil menatap Luhan.

Entah kenapa baru kali ini seorang Ketua SM High School tunduk patuh pada seorang anak baru yang Misterius. Luhan merasa ada aura berbeda dari seorang Kim Jongin yang membuatnya tak bisa melawan namja tan itu.

"Ada apa denganmu Xi Luhan!" teriaknya pada diri sendiri.

Baekhyun POV

"What The! Bagaimana bisa namja tinggi ini dengan seenaknya menciumku! Apakah dia tidak tau siapa aku, kubunuh kau telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" ucapku dalam hati.

Aku memelintir lengannya yang mengungkungku dan membanting tubuhnya ke lantai koridor lalu menginjak tangannya.

"Berani sekali kau berbuat seperti itu Namja Mesum! Kau bosan hidup rupanya" ucapku.

"Haha. Jangan bercanda Byun Baekhyun, kau kira dengan seperti ini kau bisa melupakan bagaimana berantakannya hidup dan keluargamu?" seru namja itu.

"Tau apa kau tentang diriku! Kubunuh kau bicara seperti itu!" Ucapku lalu langsung menempatkan diri diatas tubuh namja itu dan memukulnya untuk melampiaskan omongannya yang membuat darahku mendidih.

BUGGH

BUGGH  
BUGGH

"Berhenti atau kau akan menyesal! Menurutlah Byun Baekhyun!" serunya.

Aku tak memperdulikan omongannya, terus menerus memukul namja sialan ini, namja yang membuat hatiku kembali perih dan ingatan itu muncul bagai sebuah siaran yang terus menerus tayang tanpa berhenti.

"Kubunuh kau! Jangan pernah bicara seolah kau mengenalku! Namja sialan!" seruku lagi.

BUGGH  
BUGGH

"Kau akan menyesal!" 1 kalimat darinya dan dia langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan sekarang dia yang berada diatasku.

MWO! Dia membawa tali, darimana dia mendapatkan tali itu! Sial!

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat namja itu mengikat kedua tangan dan kakiku, aku memberontak tapi gagal. Dia lebih kuat dariku.

"Mau kau apakan aku! Lepaskan namja sialan!" ucapku berteriak di depan wajahnya, sekarang dia sedang berjalan cepat sambil menggendongku ala bridal style.

"Yak! Kugigit lehermu jika kau tidak berhenti sekarang!" ucapku lagi.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan semuanya gelap saat namja itu membekap mulutku dengan sebuah sapu tangan biru di tangannya, sesaat sebelum aku tak melihat apapun lagi aku mendengar sebuah suara samar yang sangat kecil . . .

'Saranghae'

Luhan POV 

Aku tak tau apa kabar kedua sahabatku sekarang, apakah mereka baik-baik saja atau sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada mereka. Aku tak tau mereka dimana, eottoke.

Selalu seperti ini, hanya ada semua pembantu yang makan bersamaku dirumah ini. Aku tak keberatan semua yang membantuku makan bersamaku, rumah ini terlalu besar dan kedua orangtuaku tak ada disini, mereka hanya pulang setahun sekali dan aku tak perduli.

Bahkan jika aku hidup terus seperti ini sampai mati, aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Yang aku tau, hanyalah menjalani hidup bersama kedua sahabatku, hanya mereka yang aku punya.

"Gomawo Tuan Luhan, kami akan menyiapkan Makanan Penutupnya sekarang" ucap salah satu Maid yang jadi ketua dari semua pembantu di Rumahku.

"Tidak perlu, aku butuh tidur sekarang" ucapku langsung beranjak ke kamarku di lantai 4. Lantai paling atas dan lantai khusus untuk diriku sendiri.

Merebahkan diriku di Ranjang yang membuatku nyaman, seperti berada di sebuah tempat ternyaman selain bersama kedua Sahabatku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DEVIL PRINCE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author POV

Pagi hari yang cerah untuk masyrakat Korea Selatan, semuanya terbangun dengan ceria bahkan ada yang masih bergelung didalam selimut tebal tempat ternyaman melepas penat dari kegiatan yang menguras tenaga, hati dan pikiran.

Lain halnya dengan namja yang sedang menggagahi seorang namja cantik dibawahnya. Apa reaksi namja cantik itu?

Namja cantik itu sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya, terbangun karena terusik banyak keributan yang mengganggu.

"Euuunnngghh, so tight Lulu! Uggh, Fuck" desahan seorang namja yang berada diatas.

"Eunggh, akh~ ahh ah akh~ ah. Apa ini?" seru namja yang dibawah- Luhan.

"Kau sudah bangun? Pagi baby" ucap namja yang berada diatas tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya dibawah sana, mengecup dan sedikit melumat bibir sang namja mungil

Sang namja yang lebih mungil segera melotot tak percaya, langsung menyibak selimut yang menutupi mereka berdua dan seketika berteriak dengan Refleks dan tanpa bisa ditahan . . .

"WTH! SIAPA KAU?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

TBC

Annyeong ^^

Author baru dalam dunia FF, ada yg minat baca ff abal alias ngebosenin milik saya ini? Review yooo :O

Panggil aja Hana, jgn pnggil om mas kak mb pak nek bu #plakk kidding

Kelanjutan diliat dari REVIEW, Sampai Jumpa

#Hana


	2. Chapter 2

**DEVIL PRINCE | Chapter 2**

Author : Hana Iwahashi

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Sad

Length : Chapter

Rated : M

Pairing : HunHan, Kaisoo, and Chanbaek

Main Cast : KrisTao, SuLay, Other

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya saya._.

Summary : Luhan, namja pembuat Onar di SM High School. Penguasa di sekolah itu bersama 2 sahabatnya, bagaimana jika saat dia terbangun sedang diperkosa oleh seorang namja?/WTH, SIAPA KAU?!|HUNHAN|

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya

Saya minta pendapat anda saja tentang FANFIC ini pantas dilanjut atau tidak .-.

* * *

PREVIEW

"Annyeong. Do Kyungsoo, bisakah kau membawaku keliling sekolah? Jung Seongsaengnim menyuruhku memanggilmu" ucap namja itu santai tanpa melepas seringaiannya. - **KAISOO**

"Haha. Jangan bercanda Byun Baekhyun, kau kira dengan seperti ini kau bisa melupakan bagaimana berantakannya hidup dan keluargamu?" seru namja itu. - **CHANBAEK**

"WTH! SIAPA KAU?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" - **HUNHAN**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DEVIL PRINCE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author POV

Rambut yang bergerak nakal karena semilir angin diatap sekolah itu milik 2 orang namja yang hanya memandang datar lawannya satu sama lain.

"Well, Kim Jongin. Ehm, seorang yang mengaku pemilik sekolah ini. Ada urusan apa kau denganku sampai membuat keonaran dengan Sahabat-sahabatku?" ucap namja yang paling mungil mulai membuka suara.

"Urusan ya, kau ingin mengetahuinya? Itu tidak mudah Do Kyungsoo" Seru yang dipanggil Kim Jongin – KAI

"Heh! Kau kira dengan semua omong kosongmu aku akan percaya pada namja yang bahkan baru kukenal beberapa menit yang lalu" ucap Kyungsoo meremehkan.

"Kau dan 2 sahabatmu itu hanyalah anak-anak tersesat yang bertemu di ujung jalan buntu kehidupan, dan pada akhirnya kalian berteman karena memiliki masalah yang sama. Cih, menyedihkan sekali" ucap Kai.

Darah namja mungil itu mulai mendidih mendengar perkataan namja tan dihadapannya.

Namja itu baru saja beberapa waktu lalu mengusik hidupnya, menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang berubah-ubah membuat dirinya menjadi tidak nyaman, dan sekarang namja tan itu malah membuatnya semakin marah, HELL!

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Kim Jongin? Apa maksudmu dengan memperlakukanku seperti ini?" ucap Kyungsoo berusaha tenang.

Karena namja mungil itu tau bahwa dibalik mata hitam kelam milik namja tan itu, tersimpan kemenangan saat dirinya mengepalkan tangan mencoba menahan amarah yang bisa kapan saja keluar.

Namja itu berencana membuatnya namja mungil itu marah.

"Aku? Aku menginginkanmu Do Kyungsoo. Saranghae" 1 kalimat keluar dari mulut namja tan itu dengan senyuman penuh arti dia berjalan mengahampiri namja mungil itu.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, apalagi memberikan hatiku. Kau hanyalah namja yang tak menarik, membuatku bosan" ucap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang berbeda sekarang.

Namja mungil itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan getaran tubuhnya saat namja tan itu berkata seperti itu, Kyungsoo sungguh terkejut karena seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan ingin bersamanya dalam artian yaahh 'cinta' kecuali 2 sahabatnya.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Eomma, Appa. Bisakah kita ke taman bermain? Kyungi mau naik bianglala" kyungsoo kecil memohon kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo-ya, appa dan eomma harus pergi ke Paris sekarang. Ada hal yang harus kami urus, nanti kalau eomma pulang. Kita akan naik bianglala nde" ucap Eomma Kyungsoo.

"Jinjja? Gomawo" ucap Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang polos.

Setelah kedua orang dewasa itu pergi, Kyungsoo merubah raut wajahnya. Tidak, tadi itu hanya akting.

Sampai kapanpun kedua orangtuanya tidak akan menepati janjinya pada namja rapuh bernama Do Kyungsoo itu, dan namja itu sekarang telah berubah menjadi namja nakal yang tak tau apa itu kasih sayang, perhatian dan cinta.

"Apakah aku harus mati Tuhan? Sebegitu jahat kah aku di kehidupan sebelumnya sehingga kehidupanku yang sekarang jadi seperti ini?" suara lirih namja mungil itu terdengar di Kamar miliknya.

Begitu banyak Boneka dengan bentuk hewan berbeda-beda, ada yang besar sampai yang kecil. Memang,, namja dengan mata bulat yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu sangat menyukai Boneka Hewan.

Alasannya karena, "Bahkan hewan pun lebih menyayangi anaknya daripada segalanya". Namja mungil itu hanya ingin membuat Rumah itu ramai, tepatnya Kamarnya.

Agar ada banyak orang yang menjadi temannya, memberikan kasih sayang terhadapnya. Kasih sayang kepada namja mungil yang bahkan tak pernah mendapatkannnya, walaupun semua boneka itu mati.

Tapi dia cukup senang bisa memeluk Boneka-boneka itu sebagai pengganti orang-orang yang pergi dan tidak memperdulikannya.

* * *

FLASHBACK END

"Mengapa kau melamun Do Kyungsoo?" seru suara yang sukses melenyapkan lamunan namja mungil itu.

"Anni. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tak membalas perasaanmu?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah pada namja mungil sepertimu. Akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut padaku" seru Kai dengan tenang, matanya menatap serius kearah mata bulat milik Kyungsoo.

"Tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan Kim Jongin, bahkan jika kau membunuhku pun aku tak akan membalas perasaanmu. Karena menurutku Cinta itu omong kosong" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Kau hanyalah namja yang sangat keras kepala, jangan terlalu banyak berakting menjadi bukan dirimu, bukan seorang Do Kyungsoo. Kurasa itu sangat melelahkan" ucap Kai yang sekarang sudah berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Tau apa kau tentang diriku. Jangan bicara seolah kau sudah mengenalku!" seruan Kyungsoo ditambah dengan pukulan yang akan mendarat di Pipi kiri namja tan dihadapannya.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi. . .

Sreeett

BUGGHH

"Arrgghh" erangan kesakitan keluar dari bibir namja mungil itu karena tubuhnya telah terlebih dahulu dihempaskan ke dinding tembok di belakang tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Kim Jongin, mengangkat kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo keatas kepalanya dengan satu tangan miliknya. Satu tangan lain yang bebas menarik paksa dagu milik namja mungil itu.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menjadi yang bukan dirimu Do Kyungsoo! Aku membenci itu" ucapan Kai membuat Kyungsoo tertegun.

Tunggu kata-kata itu pernah didengarnya, kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang membekas dihatinya karena hanya satu kali dia mendengarnya.

Mendengar dari seorang namja, tunggu. Kepala namja mungil itu berdenyut-denyut. Tidak, jika dia berusaha terus mengingatnya makan dia akan pingsan.

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu! Berhenti!" racau Kyungsoo.

"Maka berjanjilah padaku untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri, atau aku sendiri yang akan merubahmu menjadi seperti dulu" ucapan lirih namja tan didepannya sukses membuat namja mungil itu mendongak.

Menatap tak percaya namja yang lebih kuat darinya itu, saat Kyungsoo akan mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia tak bisa, karena..

**KIM JONGIN MENCIUMNYA!**

Tak ada ciuman kasar atau bernafsu, yang ada hanya ciuman lembut penuh kehangatan yang kedua namja itu lakukan.

Entahlah, Do Kyungsoo merasa pernah mengenal namja ini, namja dengan kulit tan nya. Namja yang sekarang sedang menyesap manis bibirnya.

Dengan perlahan, Kai melepaskan kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang berada diatas kepalanya.

Kedua tangan namja mungil itu berpindah kedepan, tepatnya berada di Kaos seragam yang menutupi tubuh ber-ABS milik namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Eunggghhmm" desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir namja yang lebih kecil akibat kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

Bibir itu sudah membengkak dan merah sempurna, ciuman yang sungguh lembut tapi hanya ada cinta disana.

"Sudah jera dengan apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Atau kau ingin kita berakhir di Ranjang apartemenku sekarang" senyuman jahil dari namja tan itu sukses membuat wajah imut itu merah padam.

"I...tuuu tadi hanya ke...le.. pasan. Yahhh hanya kelepasan" ucapan gagap itu tidak bisa meyakinkan namja tan itu atas alasan Kyungsoo membalas ciuman itu.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun namja mungil itu pergi dari atap sekolah tempat untuk pertama kalinya dia berciuman selama masa hidupnya.

Sebelum namja itu menghilang dari pandangan namja tan yang telah mengambil ciuman pertamanya, namja tan itu sempat melihat tangan Kyungsoo berada dia rona merah yang sangat jelas muncul di pipi chubby miliknya.

Menggumamkan sebuah kalimat sambil tersenyum simpul, "Saranghae Kyungsoo-ya"

* * *

Sehun POV

Lulu, kau begitu nikmat. Uggh, FUCK! Bagaimana bisa saat kita sedang bercinta kau malah tertidur.

""WTH! SIAPA KAU?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" seruan Luhan menyadarkanku dari kenikmatan ini.

"Wae baby? Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu padamu. Mengapa saat kita bercinta kau malah tertidur, itu tidak menyenangkan samasekali" ucapku padanya.

"Sudah kubilang kau... Akkhh~ siapa ahh ah ah ahh akkkhh~ berhenti!" serunya lagi sambil mendesah.

"Kau menikmatinya bukan? Arrgghhhhhhh~" pada akhirnya aku klimaks.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PPABO!" serunya lagi kali ini lebih keras.

"Jinjjaa! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa Luhannie? Kau yang memintaku melakukan ini padahal kau baru saja kembali dari LA. Aku yang seharusnya menahannya karena takut kau kelelahan malah kau sendiri yang menggodaku" ucapku jujur, sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya.

"Yak kau ini siapa! Aku tak mengenalmu! Dan arrrrgghhh! Kenapa kau memperkosaku?! PPABO!" ucap Luhan.

"YA OH LUHAN! Kau tidak mengakui suamimu yang tampan ini, sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan di LA? Mengapa saat pulang otakmu jadi seperti ini" ucapku heran padanya.

"Sejak kapan margaku jadi berubah?! Bagaimana mungkin aku sudah memiliki suami, bahkan aku masih berkelahi kemarin!" ucapnya lagi, haha kena kau Xi Luhan.

"Bisakah kau tidak membahas hal itu sekarang? Sejak tadi kau berteriak dan menggerakkan tubuhmu, itu membuat 'dia' bangun lagi. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku berbuat kasar" ucapku lagi dengan seringaian andalanku.

"Apa maksudmu! YAK!" seruannya tak kuhiraukan karena aku langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuatnya menungging, lalu melesakkan juniorku kedalam Holenya.

"ARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH! APPO! KELUARKAN PPABO, NEOMU APPOYO. Hiks" seruan kesakitan menggema diseluruh penjuru kamar.

"Mianhae baby. Aku sudah tak tahan, dan aku begitu merindukanmu. Saranghae" ucapku dan langsung menggenjot bagian bawahku kedalam Holenya.

"Arrrrggghh, akh~ ah ahhh akkkhh~ Pelan~ ahhhhhh akkh pelan, eungghhh AHHHHH! APA ITU!"serunya.

GOTCHA! Aku menemukannya, terus menerus menggenjot titik itu sambil membuat Kissmark dan menjilati telinganya, daerah paling sensitifnya.

Author POV

DEVIL PRINCE di SM High School, ketiga iblis disekolah itu telah menghadapi takdir yang mengikat mereka. Tak ada yang bisa melawan, bahkan sang ketua XI LUHAN.

Namja paling ditakuti pun tak bisa melawan takdirnya.

"Ahhh~ euunnnggghh~ FUCKIN TIGHT~ Fasterr Akkkkhh ah unngg ahh ah Siapa ah ah oooh ah akh nama akkkhh oohh mu?" desahan yang tak bisa dikontrol oleh namja mungil itu keluar begitu saja.

"Ketaatttt, oohhhh! Namaku Oh Sehun, baby. Panggil namaku disetiap desahanmu" seruan Sehun pada namja mungil itu sambil mempercepat genjotannya.

"Sehunnn seee akkhhh oohh, FASTER! ~ DEEPER Sehunnieeehh ah ah~"

TBC

CHAPTER 2 UP! . Disini Khusus PART KAISOO... Hunhan nya cuman dkit :D

Gimana? NC stengahnya? gaje yaa? Saya gk pengalaman, oke GOMAWO buat yang udh komen :D ch depan mau full gk? :O Komen oke ;)

oh iya, ada yg mau pin bb hana : 767F1AB6 #promosi :3 #plakkk :D

Invite oke:)

**~ . BIG THANKS FOR : .**

Kira Shixun

Lee MingKyu

oneheartforsuju

Kim Eun Seob

baekhyunniewife

Taeminho597

Novey

Lalala Kkamjong

younlaycious88

RZHH 261220

ermagyu

cupcupcuphie12

DahsyatNyaff

kim heeki

BaekLuluDeer

CuteManlydeer

DarkLiliy

luluna99

exindira

lisnana1

OHSRH 88

AnjarW

.31

Ema Kinoshita

HyunRa

hunhanminute

BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE

zee konstantin

hongkihanna

Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics

neshia-hunhanshipper

raetaoris

flower you

ia

lulittledeer20

Kim Minah

Stanny

stitchun

MIan blum bisa bles REVIEW kalian :)

dan para hantu readers penghuni sekolah saya yg sangat bnyak #plakk.. GOMAWO SARANGHAE ALL ")

Pay pay #Hana


	3. Chapter 3

**DEVIL PRINCE | Chapter 3**

Author : Hana Iwahashi

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Sad

Length : Chapter

Rated : M

Pairing : HunHan, Kaisoo, and Chanbaek

Main Cast : KrisTao, SuLay, Other

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya saya._.

Summary : Luhan, namja pembuat Onar di SM High School. Penguasa di sekolah itu bersama 2 sahabatnya, bagaimana jika saat dia terbangun sedang diperkosa oleh seorang namja?/CHAPTER 3 UP! FULL NC Hunhan

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya

Saya minta pendapat anda saja tentang FANFIC ini pantas dilanjut atau tidak .-.

* * *

PREVIEW

"Maka berjanjilah padaku untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri, atau aku sendiri yang akan merubahmu menjadi seperti dulu" ucapan lirih namja tan didepannya sukses membuat namja mungil itu mendongak. - **KAISOO**

"Haha. Jangan bercanda Byun Baekhyun, kau kira dengan seperti ini kau bisa melupakan bagaimana berantakannya hidup dan keluargamu?" seru namja itu. - **CHANBAEK**

"Bisakah kau tidak membahas hal itu sekarang? Sejak tadi kau berteriak dan menggerakkan tubuhmu, itu membuat 'dia' bangun lagi. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku berbuat kasar" ucapku lagi dengan seringaian andalanku. -**HUNHAN**

**WARNING!**

**FULL NC HUNHAN**

**Anak Kecil GET OUT FOR THIS FANFIC**

Hanaaaaa is BACK

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DEVIL PRINCE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author POV

Seorang namja manis merasakan tubuhnya panas, sangat panas saat ini karena aktivitasnya dengan seorang namja tampan yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu mengaku telah menjadi suaminya.

HELL NO! Seingat namja cantik itu – Luhan. Baru kemarin dia mendapat mainan baru yang cukup sulit untuk ditaklukan yaitu Kim Jongin dan temannya yang membawa Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini dan kedua temannya kemarin dan saat ini?

"Sehunnn seee akkhhh oohh, FASTER! ~ DEEPER Sehunnieeehh ah ah~" tiba-tiba pikiran namja cantik itu kacau akibat dari prostatnya yang tepat digenjot oleh namja bermarga Oh itu.

"Eungggghhahhh~" hanya gumamanlah tanda balasan dari namja tampan diatas tubuh Luhan.

"Akkk...~ ahhkhh~.. ku.. mau, ke..lu..ar" kalimat yang ingin diucapkan namja cantik itu tidak sempurna keluar dari mulutnya, terbata-bata. Itulah yang dia bisa saat menahan gejolak hasrat yang nikmat.

"Arrggggggghhh Sehunnnnnnnnnnn~!"

"Luhaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn~!"

Teriakan kedua manusia itu memenuhi ruangan kamar apartemen mereka, mencapai klimaks? Itulah yang didapatkan mereka berdua setelah pergelutan ranjang yang sungguh melelahkan.

Tapi bagaimana jika diantaranya masih ada yg belum lelah dan menginginkan posisi lainnya untuk bercinta?

YUP! Oh Sehun jawabannya. Karena seorang Seme memang sewajarnya lebih kuat dari Uke nya bukan?

Untuk itu setelah nafas namja yang dia cintai yang sekarang berada dibawahnya agak teratur dia langsung membalikkan tubuh namja cantik itu.

"Akkhhh,, aku lelah~ berhentiiiii... Akkhhh ohhhh, jangan...~ uuuhhh enngg disitu" desahan itu berusaha menghentikan perlakuan Sehun dibelakang tubuhnya.

Luhan menunduk, melihat ke selatan tubuhnya tepat langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata dingin tapi tersimpan kehangatan milik Sehun.

Namja itu sedang menjilati, mengemut dan memaju mundurkan lidahnya. Benda tak bertulang itu terus memainkan objek sasarannya, Hole pink milik Luhan.

Oh Tidak. Sekarang bukan berwarna pink cerah lagi, tapi berwarna semerah apel yang baru saja masak di pohonnya setelah dimasuki dan dipermainkan cukup lama oleh namja berkulit albino itu .

Semenggiurkan itukah Hole namja cantik itu Oh Sehun?

"Ohhhhhh, aaaahkk~.. ah ah ah aaahhhh akhh uuhhh~... OHHHH!" seruan Luhan membuat Sehun tau bahwa lidahnya tepat mengenai titik sensitif Luhan.

Oh ayolah... Namja cantik itu mungkin hanya bisa menopang tubuhnya yang sedang menungging dalam waktu tak sampai 1 menit.

Dan Sehun terus melakukan hal yang membuat waktu itu semakin cepat.

"Apa aku berbuat salah sehingga kau jadi berteriak seperti itu Luhannie?" ucapan polos keluar dari bibir Sehun sambil memandang ke arah depan.

Luhan?

Jangan tanyakan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, menggeram marah saat-saat dia akan klimaks tapi Sehun malah menghentikan kegiatannya dan bicara polos seolah dia adalah anak kecil yang memukul temannya.

"Yak! Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Luhan dengan wajah memerah sampai ketelinga, memalingkan arah pandangannya dari Sehun.

Kenapa?

Namja cantik itu baru mengingat sesuatu hal yang sangat penting. Sejak saat dia terbangun tadi sampai sekarang dia seperti bukan Luhan yang biasanya, apalagi dengan keadaannya yang sedang diperkosa.

* * *

KETUA DEVIL PRINCE SM HIGH SCHOOL

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Luhan, namja cantik tapi kasar. Cukup membuat semua namja maupun yeoja takluk kepadanya.

1 minggu yang lalu seorang namja kekar bernama Bang Yongguk, masuk rumah sakit terbaik di Seoul akibat parahnya kondisi Tulang rusuknya, wajahnya yang sudah babak belur, dan masih banyak lagi.

Kasusnya namja dengan wajah sangar itu adalah hanya tidak sengaja menabrak dan menumpahkan Star Bucks miliknya ke Baju Ketua DEVIL PRINCE itu, dan dengan perangainya yang memang sombong, tak tau tata krama dan berantakan.

Dengan tidak sopannya dia malah berkata, "Uppss! Maaf manis. Kurasa aku bisa menggantinya dengan yang lebih baik asalkan kau ikut denganku ke rumahku" seringaian Bang Yongguk terlihat setelah berkata hal yang sangat sensitif apalagi untuk Luhan.

Tanpa ucapan balasan apapun, Luhan langsung memukuli namja itu tanpa ampun. Untungnya Baekhyun datang tepat waktu sebelum Luhan hilang kendali dan akan membunuh namja itu. Mungkiiinn..

Kyungsoo? Jangan tanyakan, dia tak bisa menghentikan kalau itu Ketuanya. Baekhyun saja sangat sulit apalagi Luhan, pikir namja bermata besar itu.

Setelah itu, Bang Yongguk bersumpah tidak akan meremehkan namja-namja mungil lagi setelah kejadian itu.

Tidak, tidak. Bukan karena Luhan atau Kyungsoo apalagi Baekhyun adalah anak orang kaya yang urakan, tak tau sopan santun ataupun jahat terhadap semua orang.

Kejadian itu adalah salah satu kejadian yang menjelaskan bahwa Ketua mereka memiliki Tata krama dan Sopan Santun yang tinggi.

Sebenarnya Luhan hanya ingin namja itu meminta maaf kepadanya tanpa membersihkan apalagi mengganti pakaiannya, lalu dia akan memaafkan dan tersenyum simpul untuk namja itu.

Meminta maaf?

Itu adalah sikap gentle untuk seorang namja tampan, pikir Luhan. Hanya sebuah kesalahan yang membuat kata itu dan sikap itu menguar dari seseorang yang sadar dan dengan tulus atas kesalahannya.

Yup! Dan Bang Yongguk tidak melakukan itu, dia bahkan merendahkan harga diri Luhan dengan bicara kurang ajar seperti itu.

Menurut Luhan, namja itu pantas mendapatkannya. Luhan sadar, namja cantik itu sangat sadar atas apa yang dialami dirinya dan kedua Sahabatnya itu.

Sekaya apapun dia dan 2 Sahabatnya, mereka harus menjunjung tinggi harkat dan martabat keluarganya. Tata krama, Sopan Santun, Sikap, cara berbicara.

Yaaahh walaupun terkadang ada salah satu dari itu yang dia langgar, tapi tidak dengan mencoreng nama Keluarganya.

Terkenal? Memang, Devil Prince memang terkenal dengan kenakalannya. Kenakalan mengerjai guru mereka, tertidur di kelas, tidak mengerjakan PR, membuat kerusuhan, dan lainnya.

Tapi semua itu dilakukan oleh 3 namja mungil itu hanya sebagai pelampiasan atau penghindar masalah kehidupan yang kerap membuat hati mereka lelah dan perih selama ini.

Tidak semua kenakalan mereka adalah Kenakalan remaja tak tau diri yang bersikap seolah mereka berkuasa didunia.

Devil Prince hanyalah membantu seorang nenek menyebrang jalan, melindungi anak-anak culun dari Preman sekolah sebelah, balapan mobil untuk memenangkan hadiah berupa seorang namja manis yang dijadikan nafsu para pembalap dan setelah menang?

Mereka tidak melakukan apapun pada namja itu, mereka bahkan membantu kehidupan namja manis itu dengan menggabungkan tabungan mereka untuk biaya sekolah namja manis itu yang tinggal di daerah kumuh bersama neneknya.

Dunia itu kejam, siapa yang tak pernah mendengar istilah seperti itu? Tidak terkecuali bagi orang-orang yang berkecukupan. Tak ada 1 pun manusia yang sempurna yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan didunia.

DEVIL PRINCE?

Adalah salah satu dari ribuan, bahkan ratusan juta kasus manusia yang mengalami arti hidup sesungguhnya.

Dan sekarang, mereka hanya mencoba menjalani hidup seperti daun yang ada di aliran air sungai. Entah saat daun itu terdampar disalah satu batu sungai saat air mengering di musim kemarau, ataukah daun itu terus berlabuh untuk mencapai tujuan entah kapan.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DEVIL PRINCE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BRRUUUKKK" suara tubuh Luhan yang terjatuh ke ranjang akibat terlalu lama menungging membuat Sehun panik seketika.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah ada yang sakit? Dimana?" seruan Sehun yang sangat panik langsung menerjang indra pendengaran Luhan.

Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuh Luhan hingga membuatnya terlentang menutupi tubuh rapuh itu dengan selimut tebal dan langsung mengambil posisi berada diatas tubuh namja cantik itu.

"Hiiikkkss hikkkss" suara isakan tiba-tiba terdengar dari mulut Luhan, tatapan mata menyiratkan kepedihan, permohonan, dan lengkungan bibir kebawah mencoba menahan tangis yang akan pecah sebentar lagi membuat . . .

**KRRAAKKK**

Suara retakan dan hacurnya hati seorang Oh Sehun.

Xi Luhan...

Namja yang dia cintai, namja yang sangat dia sayangi, namja yang membuat hatinya bergetar tatkala mendengar suaranya apalagi senyumnya.

More Than Life.

Melebihi apapun yang ada dihidupnya, namja itu sekarang sedang mengeluarkan suara yang sangat menyakitkan didengar oleh Sehun.

Suara isakan memilukan. Tapi kenapa? Oh pasti karena sikap dan perlakuannya sejak namja cantik itu terbangun tadi.

"Kumohon jangan menangis" ucapan lirih Sehun dengan diiringi elusan punggung tangannya ke pipi namja cantik itu, mencoba menghapus aliran air yang keluar dari mata rusa yang sangat indah itu.

Menangis?

Seorang Xi Luhan, Ketua DEVIL PRINCE menangis? Bagaimana bisa?

Ya, dia telah sadar. Sebegitu menyakitkannya kehidupan yang dia punyai? Sekarang harga diri yang selalu dijunjung tinggi olehnya pun telah lenyap direnggut oleh namja yang bahkan tak pernah dikenalnya.

"Hikkss, hikkss. Sakiiitttt sakit sekali Sehun" ucapan permohonan itu keluar dari mulut Luhan, sambil merengkuh dada yang membungkus hatinya.

Entahlah? Dia tak tau kenapa dia memohon pada namja yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu. Yang Luhan tau, namja itu sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Tidak suka, Sedih, Hancur, Hangat, Cemas, dan lainnya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku membuat sakit itu hilang Luhan?" ucapan serius Sehun membuat Luhan tertegun seketika.

Sehun mengerti, dia mengerti bahwa Luhan sedang kacau dan hancur saat ini. Sama seperti dirinya melihat wajah namja cantik itu.

"Aku..." ucapan itu terputus tatkala Luhan mencoba menyusun kata yang tepat untuk diucapkannya.

"Aku ingin belajar bagaimana mencintaimu"

TBC

ANGKAT BANNER HUNHAN! :D

Gimana ch ini? Pendek? Seru? Gaje? Dll? Hana rasa hana akan dilempar sepatu karena membuat 3 huruf menyebalkan bagi para Readers yaitu TBC :p

Ch 2 kemarin tak apalah reviewnya lumayan, bikin saya semangat. Hana bikin Ch 3 nya Hunhan semua karena dari 2 ch terakhir hunhannya setengah-setengah kan :O

Ch depan Chanbaek. Kasian Chanbaek shipper, kaisoo udh cukup ada moment sedikit di ch2. Oke, Hana tunggu penyemangat ngetik FF ini...

Teka-teki? Akan terjawab seiring berlanjutnya FF :)

Kita bertemu lagi di CH 4 #Hana

~ BIG THANKS TO : ~ :)

kim heeki

RZHH 261220

Kira Shixun

luluna99

BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE

exindira

DarkLiliy

mklxoxo

Lee MingKyu

Novey

oneheartforsuju

Taeminho597

opikyung0113

younlaycious88

lisnana1

cupcupcuphie12

OHSRH 88

CuteManlydeer

danactebh

AnjarW

raetaoris

hongkihanna

hunhanminute

stitchun

Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics

baekhyunniewife

HuunHan Shipper 31

Riyoung17

fykaisoo

exoshipper

irnaaa90

Kim Minah

#Hannnaaaaaaaaaa


	4. Chapter 4

**DEVIL PRINCE | Chapter 4**

Author : Hana Iwahashi

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Sad

Length : Chapter

Rated : M

Pairing : HunHan, Kaisoo, and Chanbaek

Main Cast : KrisTao, SuLay, Other

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya saya._.

Summary : Luhan, namja pembuat Onar di SM High School. Penguasa di sekolah itu bersama 2 sahabatnya, bagaimana jika saat dia terbangun sedang diperkosa oleh seorang namja?/WTH, SIAPA KAU?!|HUNHAN|

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya

Saya minta pendapat anda saja tentang FANFIC ini pantas dilanjut atau tidak .-.

PREVIEW

"Maka berjanjilah padaku untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri, atau aku sendiri yang akan merubahmu menjadi seperti dulu" ucapan lirih namja tan didepannya sukses membuat namja mungil itu mendongak. - **KAISOO**

"Haha. Jangan bercanda Byun Baekhyun, kau kira dengan seperti ini kau bisa melupakan bagaimana berantakannya hidup dan keluargamu?" seru namja itu. - **CHANBAEK**

"Aku ingin belajar mencintaimu". -**HUNHAN**

**WARNING!**

**Anak Kecil GET OUT FOR THIS FANFIC**

**Hanaaaaa is BACK**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**DEVIL PRINCE**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHANBAEK SIDE

Baekhyun POV

Beratttt. Kenapa tubuhku berat sekali, tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Tubuhku seperti tertimpa sesuatu yg besar, uggh. Tunggu dulu?

Kenapa aku merasa di leherku ada bulu? OMO! Apa yg terjadi?!

Kepalaku pusing sekali, kuusahakan membuka kedua mataku. Dan saat aku mencoba melihat sekeliling.

"YAK! Namja mesum! Pergi kau pergi! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" teriakku saat menyadari bahwa sebuah benda berat yang menimpaku adalah Namja yang membekapku.

Bulu itu ternyata adalah rambut coklatnya, halus dan wangi. Eehhh, kenapa aku memujinya? Byun Baekhyun Ppabo!

"Eungghh, bisakah kau tidak usah berteriak? Telingaku sakit mendengar suaramu yang keras itu. Ya ya aku tau suaramu bagus" ucapnya memandangku dengan wajah datar.

"Aissshh, jinjja. Dimana ini? Kenapa kau bisa menimpaku? Apakah kau tidak memiliki tempat untuk tidur? Kau tau, kau itu berat ppabo" ucapku.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun! Kau kira aku semiskin apa? Apa kau tidak lihat, ini kamarku" ucapnya protes.

"Mwo?" aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku.

Yang kulihat aku berada disebuah kamar dengan Nuansa eropa, berbagai macam ukiran menghiasi dinding kamar ini yang berwarna biru muda dipadukan dengan Biru Sapphire.

Indah... 1 kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan tempat ini, kuteliti lagi ruangan ini. Ada sofa besar berwarna biru yang mampu memuat 5 orang lebih kurasa. Tepat menghadap ke sebuah TV dengan ukuran seperti LCD berwarna hitam.

Diantara sofa dan TV terdapat meja kaca yang besar, berbagai macam cemilan Supermarket ada disana. Mulai dari makanan Ringan sampai Jjangmyeon dan Minuman bersoda.

Ruangan ini sangat hebat, kamarku sama dengan ruangan ini. Tapi lebih menabjukan kamar ini.

"Wae? Terpukau dengan kamarku?" ucapnya PD.

"Percaya diri sekali. Cih, lebih bagus juga kamarku" 1 fakta dari kalimat yang aku ucapkan barusan adalah aku berbohong.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecah keheningan diantara kami untuk beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Yeobseo?"

"Nde, urus saja semuanya Kim Jongdae"

"Aku tidak mau! Sudah kubilang kalau hari ini aku tak mau berurusan dengan semua berkas menyebalkan itu"

"Hnn"

Dilain tempat.

"Yak! Dasar Bos kurang ajar. Bisa-bisanya membuat keputusan seperti itu ditengah sibuknya perusahaan ini, bisa gila aku"

Author POV

"Aku ingin pulang" ucap Baekhyun langsung menuruni kasur King Size itu.

"Tidak bisa, kau kira kau tau jalan pulang? Lagipula aku tak mengizinkanmu pulang sekarang" ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Hey, ada apa dengan namja tinggi itu? Apa haknya melarang namja mungil itu pulang?

"Cih, kau kira aku selemah itu? Aku bisa pulang dengan caraku sendiri, apapun caranya" ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju pintu besar di kamar itu bermaksud ingin membukanya tapi nihil.

Pintu itu terkunci.

"Ya! Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi karena kau telah menculikku. Berikan kuncinya sebelum aku melakukan itu?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, dengan satu syarat" ucap Chanyeol dengan seringaiannya.

"Apa?" ucap Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalahkan aku dalam 3 pertandingan. Menembak, Taekwondo dan Renang" ucap Chanyeol.

"Syaratnya hanya satu, tapi kenapa pertandingannya tiga ppabo!" protes Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau ini suka sekali mengataiku ppabo!" ucap Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Biar saja, sesukaku" ledek Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Chanyeol.

"Berhenti meledekku atau kau mau mulutmu kubungkam dengan mulutku?" ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun seketika bungkam.

"Bagus, itu baru namanya calon istriku. Oh iya namaku Park Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arah dinding disebelah kiri sofa.

"Mimpi saja sana, cih kau menyebalkan. Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol ppabo" seru Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun ppabo" balas Chanyeol yang sukses membuat namja imut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki mungilnya ke lantai kamar itu.

'Haha, kena kau Baekhyun-ah' seru Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kajja, kita mulai pertandingannya" seiring ucapan Chanyeol. Dinding disebelah kiri sofa Blue itu berputar perlahan dan berhenti ditengahnya, membuat sebuah celah di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu, ppaliwa" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung berjalan ke sisi kanan.

"Hey, tunggu Park Chanyeol" seruan Baekhyun diiringi langkah namja imut itu mengikuti Chanyeol menuju sisi lain ruangan itu, dan tepat saat Baekhyun menghilang dari sisi kanan dinding itu.

Dinding itu tertutup dengan sendirinya...

HUNHAN SIDE

Author POV

"Aku ingin belajar bagaimana mencintaimu" – Luhan.

"MWO?" seruan kaget terdengar keluar dari mulut seorang namja tampan bernama Oh Sehun.

"A...aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi aku merasa aneh disini saat aku bersamamu" Luhan menunjuk ke arah dada kirinya.

"Baekki dan Kyungsoo bilang kalau disini terasa aneh, dan ingin meledak-ledak saat aku dekat dengan seseorang artinya aku menyukainya" ucapan Polos Luhan seiring wajahnya yang dia alihkan ke arah kanan sukses membuat Sehun tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Yaah, Ketua Devil Prince kalau dilihat dari luar adalah namja preman yang sangat cantik tapi juga kasar dan terkesan urakan.

Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah Namja yang sangat polos, seperti sebuah kanvas putih yang belum ternoda dengan tinta dan ukiran lainnya.

"Jinjja?" ucap Sehun. Oh, kenapa namja milky skin ini berpura-pura bertanya dan seolah tidak mengerti?

"Molla, itu kata Baekki dan Kyungsoo. Eehhh?" upps sepertinya namja cantik itu baru sadar kalau sedari tadi keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan.

Rambut acak-acakan, leher bahu sampai dada bertebaran Kissmark, bibirnya berubah jadi merah dan membengkak, wajahnya yang dipenuhi bekas-bekas sisa air mata, dan tubuhnya yang tidak ditutupi sehelai benangpun.

"Apa yang hikss, kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa kau melakukan ini hikkss semua?" tangisan yang tadi mereda kembali terdengar.

"Ssttt, uljima. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu" ucap Sehun mencoba memeluk Luhan tapi langsung ditepis oleh Namja mungil itu.

Luhan mencoba bangkit dari kasur itu, tapi...

"Arrrgghh, perih sekali~ Hiksss~ Hiks~" tangisan itu semakin keras memenuhi kamar itu.

"Kumohon jangan menangis Luhannie, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi berhentilah menangis dulu, kita bersihkan diri dulu ne" bujuk Sehun.

"Hikkss~ Bagaimana aku bisa mandi kalau Hikss~ aku saja tidak bisa berjalan~ hikss~ Baekhyuuunnnn...~ Kyungsooo~ hiks" teriakan Luhan diiringi tangisannya membuat Sehun benar-benar hancur.

'Tak ada cara lain'

"Diam" 1 kata yang dingin keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Luhan tertegun mendengar suara dingin dan datar namun tegas itu. Masih dengan tangisannya, tapi frekuensinya sudah berkurang akibat suara Sehun.

Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan ala bridal style menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya itu, mendudukkan Luhan di Bath up, mengambil sabun dan dengan sangat perlahan juga hati-hati menggosok seluruh tubuh Luhan.

Tentunya dengan menghindari beberapa bagian yang akan membuatnya lepas kendali lagi #plakkk, author mulai

Mengambil Shampo miliknya dan mengusap-usapnya ke rambut milik Luhan.

Namja cantik itu hanya diam memejamkan matanya, entahlah. Luhan juga tidak tau mengapa dia hanya diam saja diperlakukan seperti ini setelah diperkosa oleh namja yang bahkan tak dikenalnya.

Menyalakan Shower setelah tubuhnya juga telah disabuni, pemandangan yang cukup vulgar. Sehun yang duduk di belakang Luhan, berada di Bathup putih yang besar miliknya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sehun menggendong Luhan menuju Westafel dan mendudukkannya dipinggir Westafel.

Berdiri didepan Luhan, menjaga jarak. Setelah mengambil sikat gigi yang telah diberi pasta gigi.

"Buka mulutmu, aku yang membantumu atau kau sendiri yang menyikat gigimu? Aku seperti memandikan namja kecil yang baru pulang dari bermain bersama temannya setelah membeli es krim" ucapan menggoda Sehun membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tanpa bicara Luhan mengambil sikat gigi dari tangan Sehun dan menyikat giginya sendiri.

Sehun POV

Haaaahhh, segarnyaaaa... Setelah melakukan aktivitas itu dengannya, aku lalu memandikannya yang tidak bisa berjalan.

Menggendongnya ala bridal style, hmmm. Wangi sabun dan shampo milikku menguar dari tubuhnya. Luhan sangat harum, cantik.

"Pakai ini?" ucapku setelah memakai bajuku, menyerahkan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan boxer putih pendek milikku, juga dalaman yang baru kubeli kemarin sepulang dari Paris.

Dia mendongak, dan menatapku polos. Ugghh, kau sangat imut Lu.

"Baiklah, aku akan berbalik" ucapku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Su...daah~" suaranya menyapa indra pendengaranku. Aku berbalik, melihatnya dari bawah keatas.

'Apapun yang kau pakai semuanya terasa indah kau tau'

"Aku meminta janjimu" ucapnya. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Baiklah, aku mulai. Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya untuk kedua kalinya" ucapku serius.

"Namaku Oh Sehun, Aku asli orang korea. Kemarin sore, aku baru tiba disini setelah menyelesaikan Study S3 ku di Paris. Appa dan Eomma bilang aku bisa langsung mengunjungimu, aku langsung menuju rumahmu dan kulihat kau sudah tertidur" ucapku.

FLASHBACK

Author POV

"Ah, apakah anda Tuan Muda Sehun?" tanya seorang pelayan kepada seorang namja yang sangat tampan.

"Nde, dimana Luhan?" bukannya menjawab namja tampan itu malah balik bertanya.

"Tuan Muda sudah tertidur setelah makan malam, Tuan Muda Sehun bisa langsung kekamarnya di Lantai atas" ucap Pelayan itu dan langsung membungkuk.

Tanpa bicara, Sehun langsung menuju Kamar Luhan. Sesampainya disana, dia masuk dan duduk di tepi kasur memandangi wajah damai Luhan-NYA sambil mengelus kepala namja cantik itu.

"Hai Lulu, apakah kau merindukanku? Bogoshippo"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu"

Setelah itu Sehun menggendong Luhan dan berjalan keluar kamar bermaksud membawa namja cantik itu kerumahnya...

TBC

Hana dibunuh Readers... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mianhae... Jeongmal Mianhae Readers, hana telat UPDATE... Masih adakah yg berminat dengan ff ini? -_-

Jika iyaa hana tunggu penyemangat ngetik FF ini yaa

Oh iya, pengumuman buat Readers kalau mulai sekarang Hana akan UPDATE ff seminggu sekali setiap hari Sabtu malam jam 8...

Udahh, segitu dulu.. sekali lagi Miaanhaeee, dan GOMAWO yg udh REVIEW.. Komennya hana gk nyangka bakal smpe 100 lebih :') Terhura


	5. Chapter 5

**DEVIL PRINCE | Chapter 5**

Author : Hana Iwahashi

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Sad

Length : Chapter

Rated : M

Pairing : HunHan, Kaisoo, and Chanbaek

Main Cast : KrisTao, SuLay, Other

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya saya._.

Summary : Luhan, namja pembuat Onar di SM High School. Penguasa di sekolah itu bersama 2 sahabatnya, bagaimana jika saat dia terbangun sedang diperkosa oleh seorang namja?/WTH, SIAPA KAU?!|HUNHAN|

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya

Saya minta pendapat anda saja tentang FANFIC ini pantas dilanjut atau tidak .-.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INI FANFIC BER_PAIRING OFFICIAL PAIR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAGI YG GK SUKA, JGN BACA ATAU BASH OKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANAK KECIL GET OUT FOR THIS FANFIC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HANA IS BACK  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW**

"Maka berjanjilah padaku untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri, atau aku sendiri yang akan merubahmu menjadi seperti dulu" ucapan lirih namja tan didepannya sukses membuat namja mungil itu mendongak. - **KAISOO**

"Kalahkan aku dalam 3 Pertandingan, maka kau bisa keluar dari tempat ini"- **CHANBAEK**

"Dengarkan baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengulanginya". -**HUNHAN**

.

.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DEVIL PRINCE Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Seorang namja mungil bernama Do Kyungsoo itu tengah membaca sebuah buku di sudut Perpustkaaan. Memakai kacamatanya, ditemani burung-burung yang berkicau riang kala senja itu.

Suasana perpustakaan sudah sepi tapi karena namja itu sangat menyukai buku, dia bisa memegang kunci pintu perpustakaan selain itu dia adalah anak dari Konglomerat yang cukup berpengaruh untuk sekolah itu.

Tanpa disadarinya seorang namja tampan sejak setengah jam yang lalu terus memperhatikannya, tekadang namja tampan itu tersenyum saat melihat raut bingung di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membaca disini?" suara milik namja tampan bernama Kim Jongin itu memecahkan keheningan antara mereka berdua.

"Kim Jongin... Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?" ucapan kaget Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat membuat namja tan itu menahan tawanya.

"Well, cukup lama" ucap Kai.

"Pergilah. Jika kau tidak memiliki urusan apapun denganku, aku sedang sibuk" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Galak sekali, sebenarnya kenapa jika berdua denganku kau itu selalu galak Kyungsoo-ssi?" ucap Kai sok Formal, tapi seringaian tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Tidak, biasa saja" ucap Kyungsoo beranjak bermaksud pergi dari Perpustakaan.

"Bisakah kau mengingatku?" ucapan lirih Kai membuat Kyungsoo terpaku dan bingung.

"A...pa? Mengingat apa? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah aku membalasnya, bisakah aku menepati janjiku untu sekarang?" ucapan Kai membuat Kyungsoo semakin bertambah bingung.

"Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa Jongin-ssi. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengenalmu, kau itu bicara apa" ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku berada di sisimu lagi untuk saat ini" ucap Kai.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku. Dan setelahnya, itu terserah padamu. Jika kau tidak suka, aku akan pergi lagi" ucap Kai.

"Kau membuatku bingung, jangan bicara aneh Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo.

Dan namja mungil itu melepaskan pegangan tangan Kai di lengannya, berjalan pergi tapi saat tinggal satu meter dari pintu keluar.

Namja tan itu memeluknya dari belakang, menaruh dagunya di bahu kanan Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan lengannya di perut namja mungilNYA itu.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku berada di sisimu. Aku tidak pernah berubah Kyungsoo-ya, aku masih mencintaimu" ucap Kai membuat Kyungsoo kaget bukan main.

Apa katanya tadi? Cinta? WTH?! Bahkan namja mungil itu baru saja mengenalnya tadi, tapi namja tan itu sudah bilang kalau mencintainya? Apa semudah itu bicara cinta?

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti dengan semua yang kau katakan" ucap Kyungsoo, dilain sisi pembicaraan ini tidak logis tapi disisi ini ada suatu rasa di sudut hati Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa mengelak dan memaksanya kalau dia harus menuruti apa kata namja tan itu.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu untuk mengerti. Kau hanya harus percaya" ucap Kai lagi.

"A...ku" ucapan Kyungsoo terputus mencoba menyusun rangkain kata.

"A..ku akan mengizinkanmu ada di sisiku, tapi dengan syarat itu kulakukan karena aku ingin tau siapa sebenarnya dirimu dan apa maksudmu" ucap Kyungsoo Final.

"Gomawo, Mianhae aku baru kembali sekarang" ucap Kai lagi.

"Dan berhenti bicara aneh Kim Jongin, aku tidak mengerti" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, Gomawo Saranghae Do Kyungsoo" ucap Kai, dan...

CUP

Sebuah kecupan singkat dari namja tan itu dihadiahi untuk pipi kanan Kyungsoo membuat namja mungil itu membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

"YAA!" teriakan Kyungsoo diiringi pukulan dan tendangannya untuk namja tan itu sambil berlalu pergi dengan wajah yang memanas.

Berbeda dengan keadaan namja tan itu yang sekarang sedang meringis sambil tersenyum dan menggumamkan sesuatu...

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak berubah Kyungsoo-ya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DEVIL PRINCE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Aishhh, jinjja. Kenapa aku harus kalah dari dia! Sejak tadi aku tidak pernah menang,bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sini sekarang!

"Kau kalah Byun Baekhyun, pertandingan terakhir adalah Berenang. Jika kau kalah lagi, kau harus menuruti permintaanku" ucap Chanyeol.

"Nde, arraseo. Ppali" ucapku kesal. Dalam berenang aku cukup baik, tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana dengannya.

Sesungguhnya sejak tadi aku menikmati moment bersamanya, tertawa. Melihatnya terjatuh, menendangnya. Membuatku sejenak melupakan bagaimana sepinya keadaan rumah, terimakasih Park Chanyeol.

Kami sudah siap untuk meluncur, saat suara bel terdengar menandakan pertandingan dimulai. Kami harus berenang sampai di ujung sana dan langsung berbalik kesini. Siapa yang cepat sampai kesini dialah yang menang.

Aku mencoba berenang secepat yang aku bisa, tapi karena memang pada dasarnya aku yang lambat atau Chanyeol yang terlalu cepat jadi aku sudah tertinggal beberapa meter darinya.

Ishhh, kalau begini aku bisa kalah lagi..

Tuh kan benar, dia sudah sampai disana. Ugggh, aku kalah! Aku kalah! Menyebalkan! Aku benci kalah, lalu bagaimana caranya aku pulang!

"Kau kalah Byun Baekhyun" ucapnya bangga.

"Yak! Tidak usah bangga, jangan dibahas. Dasar menyebalkan" ucapku.

"Haha, mengaku , syarat pertama kemarilah" ucap Chanyeol padaku.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya, tubuhnya yang atletis dengan kotak-kotak itu membuatku iri. Lihatlah tubuhku yang hanya sedikit terlihat kotak-kotaknya, uggh menyebalkan sekali.

"Keringkan rambutku" ucapnya menyerahkan handuk padaku.

"Ck, apa kau tak punya tangan? Atau kau ingin aku mematahkan tanganmu? Keringkan sendiri" ucapku protes.

"Ya! Ini perintah, baiklah jika kau tidak ingin pulang kerumahmu" ucapnya lagi.

"Ishh, dasar bodoh" ucapku lalu mengusak-usak rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Dan sekarang duduk disini" tunjuknya pada pahanya. Aku menatapnya Horor!

"YA! Apa kau sudah gila!" teriakku padanya.

"Yakk! Berhenti berteriak Byun Baekhyun! Aku tau suaramu bagus, cepatlah. Kau itu senang sekali berteriak dan protes" ucapnya jengah.

Ck, dia gila atau apa?!

Aku berjalan mengitarinya lalu duduk di pahanya, aku mengangkang. Tidak, jangan banyak berharap kalau aku akan duduk miring seperti yeoja. Karena aku NAMJA.

"Kalungkan tanganmu ke leherku dan diam saja saat aku melakukan apapun padamu" ucapannya semakin gila.

"Ck, kau itu sudah tidak waras atau apa! Park Chanyeol bodoh!" ucapku lalu mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya menjaga jarak dengannya.

Tanpa kuduga dia menarik tengkku dan pingganggku mendekat ke arahnya dan MENCIUMKU?! Park Chanyeol menciumku! What the hell!

Aku memberontak tapi gagal, dia melumat bibirku tidak sabaran. Aku meremas rambut basahnya saat merasakan lidahku dihisap bibirnya.

Ugghh, aku malu sekali. Dicium olehnya dan aku di posisi UKE?!

Aku ini Manly! Dan aku pantas menjadi Seme, tapi kenapa aku sekarang berada di posisi Uke.

"Eunnggghh" lenguhku saat dia menghisap kuat bibir bawahku. Pasti akan bengkak dan merah sekarang.

"Hahhhhhh haaahhhh" aku mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya kala dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Manis" satu kata darinya membuat wajahku terasa panas.

Uggh, memalukan sekali. Byun Baekhyun ppabo!

"Baik, syarat terakhir adalah Kau harus jadi namjacinguku" ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DEVIL PRINCE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

.

.

Author POV

Ditengah 2 pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta berbeda sekali dengan satu pasangan yang sedang dilanda suasana keseriusan.

"Namaku Oh Sehun, Aku asli orang korea. Kemarin sore, aku baru tiba disini setelah menyelesaikan Study S3 ku di Paris. Appa dan Eomma bilang aku bisa langsung mengunjungimu, aku langsung menuju rumahmu dan kulihat kau sudah tertidur" ucap Sehun.

"Mianhae, jeongmal Mianhae Luhannie. Aku lepas kendali saat melihat wajahmu saat tertidur. Dengan bertumpuknya rasa rindu yang membuncah aku malah melakukan itu dan membuatmu menangis" ucapnya lagi.

"Tapi, kalaupun aku tidak melakukannya. Aku dan kau sudah terikat" ucap Sehun.

Tunggu? Terikat? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Luhan bingung.

"Sejak kita lahir, eomma dan appaku juga eomma dan appamu telah membuat sebuah perjanjian yang berisi tentang. Kita sudah terikat semenjak kita menghembuskan nafas di bumi ini, jelasnya kita telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama walaupun kita tidak menikah"

"Secara agama kita sudah sah. Yang kutau dari Eomma, itu adalah sebuah perjanjian 2 keluarga yang saling bersahabat. Dan perjanjian itu adalah perjanjian dari Cina, sudah turun temurun di Keluargaku dan keluargamu"

Luhan menatap tidak percaya namja tampan di depannya ini sekarang, bagaimna bisa?

Bahkan eomma dan appanya tidak pernah bilang padanya. Oh, ayolah. Itu wajar, dirinya saja tidak pernah dikhawatirkan apalagi masalah seperti ini.

"Kau bohong!" ucap Luhan.

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong. Pada dasarnya semua yang kukatakan adalah kebenaran. Kau bisa tanya kepada Orangtuamu" ucap Sehun.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau ini terjadi" ucap Luhan tidak terima.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku? Bahkan kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kita akan selalu bersama Lu" ucap Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak mengingatmu?" ucap Luhan.

"Coba kau fikirkan bagaimana masa kecilmu dulu, ingatlah aku" ucap Sehun dengan raut sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja dengan mata bak rusa itu mencoba menelusuri potongan ingatan didalam otaknya tentang masa kecilnya, yang dia ingat adalah dia sering bermain dengan seorang namja lucu.

Saat dia terjatuh karena tersandung batu, namja lucu itu menggendongnya dan memberikan permen satu-satunya milik namja lucu itu padanya dengan aksen cadelnya yang menambah kesan lucu.

Namja lucu itu terkadang mencium pipinya saat dia menangis, menggandeng tangannya saat akan menyebrang jalan. Dan bertukar es krim dengannya.

Tapi satu yang dia tidak tau adalah Luhan tidak tau siapa namanya. Yaahh, dia tidak tau siapa nama namja lucu itu karena namja lucu itu bilang dia akan tau nanti saat sudah dewasa.

Dan hari itu tiba, namja lucu itu akan pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Namja rusa itu sangat sedih dan tidak mau jika namja lucu kesayangannya pergi meninggalkannya.

Tapi karena sebuah janji dari namja lucu itu sedikit membuat Luhan rela, dan janji itu adalah...

.

.

.

"**Aku akan kembali thama lulu, lulu tunggu ne. Nanti thaath aku thudah dewatha, kita akan thama-thama lagi. Aku thayang lulu, tharanghae"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara Sehun yang di cadelkan membuat air mata Luhan luruh seketika...

"Hikss, Sehun. Hikkss, jadi itu kau. Kenapa kau tidak bilang, kenapa kau pergi hiks. Kenapa kau pergi lama sekali hiksss" suara Luhan menyapa indra pendengaran Sehun.

"Mianhae Luhannie, aku minta maaf karena baru kembali saat ini. Tapi aku berjanji lagi padamu, aku tidak akan pergi lagi" ucap Sehun yakin.

Kedua namja itu berpelukan melepas rindu yang selama ini mereka simpan satu sama lain, memeluk Possesif seolah tidak ingin kejadian perpisahan itu terulang kembali.

Merengkuh LuhanNYA yang dulu, Luhan kecilnya. Namja yang dicintainya dulu, sekarang dan Selamanya.

.

.

.

Xi Luhan, namja yang sangat dicintai Oh Sehun...

.

.

.

.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DEVIL PRINCE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

.

.

5 tahun yang lalu

Author POV

Seorang namja culun dengan buku-buku tebal di tangannya berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menusuri gang sempit itu di Senja hari.

Segerombolan namja dengan banyak tato berjalan dengan arah berlawanan dengannya.

"Hei, berikan semua uangmu! Atau kau mati!" ucap salah satu dari namja preman itu.

"Tapi,aku tidak punya uang tuan" ucap namja culun itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ahhhh, kau berbohong! Cepat berikan atau kau akan mati, jika kau tidak punya uang. Maka organ tubuhmu yang akan aku jual" ucapnya lagi dengan tawa menggelegar membuat namja culun itu takut setengah mati.

"Hei! Jangan ganggu dia, kalian itu pecundang sekali menganggu orang yang lemah" teriakan beserta hinaan dari seorang namja yang seumuran dengan namja culun itu membuat para preman itu geram bukan main.

"Kau! Dasar bocah! Kubunuh kau!" teriakan ketua preman itu lalu menyerang namja itu.

Perkelahian tak dapat terelakkan, namja itu berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan drinya dan menyerang balik para preman itu.

Dan dengan sisa tenaganya, namja itu memukul dengan kuat preman terakhir yang bertahan. Darah segar mengucur dari pelipis dan juga mulutnya.

Namja culun itu hanya menganga dan menarik diri ke sudut tembok, saat semuanya selesai. Namja itu langsung jatuh terlentang dengan mata tertutup dan nafas memburu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa! Oh astaga!" suara kepanikan namja culun itu membuat namja itu tertawa.

"Hahhhhh, haahhh, haaahhhaahh. Kau bercanda" ucapnya tidak masuk akal.

"Mwo?" ucap namja culun itu.

"A...uhukk.. tidak haahhhh apa-..haahh apa" ucapnya dengan sulit sambil tersenyum ke arah namja culun itu.

Sesaat membuat namja culun itu terpaku, mengambil sapu tangannya di tasnya dan mengelap peluh bercampur darah di dahi namja itu.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku kau jadi begini" ucap namja culun itu sedih.

"Tidak...hahhh uhuk.. apa-apa. A...ku sudah... terbiasa" ucap namja itu.

"Maukah kau berteman denganku? Aku berjanji, aku akan merubah diriku dan membalas kebaikanmu" ucap namja culun bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak perlu me...mak..sakan diri. Aku tak apa" ucap namja itu.

Tapi tidak, namja culun itu melihat ada kesuraman, kegundahan dan kesedihan mendalam di mata namja itu. Dan hari itu namja culun itu bertekad, kalau dia benar-benar akan berubah untuk namja ini.

"Aku berjanji padamu, jika kita bertemu lagi. Aku akan menunjukkan rasa terimakasihku dan aku yang akan melindungimu" teriak namja culun itu sambil melambaikan tangannya saat melihat namja itu berbelok di tikungan gang sempit nan kumuh menuju rumahnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO  
BE  
CONTINUED

Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Saya balik lagi dengan ff abal-abal Hana... Gimana Ch ini?

Seru gk? 

Maaf nde, Hana telat terus updatenya. Hana lgi sibuk nih, tapi tenang aja.

Hana pasti POST kok ff ini dan He's A Police

Tpi Hana gk tau apa kabar FF hana yg PRINCE AUTUMN, itu ff serasa gk dpet FEEL nya -_-

Oh iya, GOMAWO BUAT YG REVIEWS DAN BACA FF HANA, kami cinta saya #ala Chanyeol #Plakk :D

Hana tunggu penyemangat ngetik FF ini, GOMAWO SARANGHAE Readersnim :3

Pay pay #Hana


End file.
